Eine Kleine
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Al tener un dolor eterno y cicatrices abiertas que están pudriéndose con gusanos que se satisfacen del deseo, Ayato a veces se da a la tarea de pensar en su hermana.


**Disclairmer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, todo de Shui Ishida. Derechos reservados. Historia influenciada por la canción del mismo nombre del título, derechos recervados.**

 _ **Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Inseparables unos y otros no tanto, perteneciente al foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul.**_

 **N/A:** Este es mi primer intento de… no tengo ni j idea, es algo asi como un Ayto incestuoso o que se yo (? Espero disfruten esta cosa que parece Ayato/Touka :v

 **Título:** Eine Kleine

 **Summary:** Al tener un dolor eterno y cicatrices abiertas que están pudriéndose con gusanos que se satisfacen del deseo, Ayato a veces se da a la tarea de pensar en su hermana.

 **Numero de palabras:** 740

* * *

Ayato ama a su hermana mayor, la ama tanto como un hermano puede amar a la única familia que le queda. Su cabello, sus escasas sonrisas y su mirada que siempre le dice.

—Estaremos bien, Ayato.

Y Ayato asiente con su cabeza, creyéndole. Diciéndose a sí mismo que mientras estén juntos nada podrá separar a aquella hermandad creada por ellos, que son invencibles y las estúpidas palomas nunca podrán atraparles.

( _Sólo quiere darse vanas esperanzas_ )

Nunca nadie los separara, ellos les mataran a todos.

Ayato cuenta cada emoción que siente por su hermana, por Touka, y se da cuenta que quizás hacer aquello hace que olvide la calidez que siente a su lado.

Si, quizás Ayato es una de las personas más felices, solo porque Touka está a su lado.

( _Pero el sentimiento no dura mucho_ )

Pero aun así el sentimiento de tristeza es inevitable, de alguna manera se siente miserable.

( _Un inservible_ )

A pesar de los dolorosos recuerdos junto a su hermana, cuando ellos dos llegan a Anteiku, se empiezan a distanciar. Touka se adapta rápido, y Ayato es dejado a un lado.

( _Les odia a todos ellos_ )

Le han robado la atención de su hermana.

Entonces se va.

—No quiero compartirte, Touka.

Esa es una inevitable despedida, a pesar de que no le dice a Touka de su partida. Ella debe de entender el mensaje, debe hacerlo. —Es una orden—; Ayato no quiere vivir como si tomara el lugar de otro, él no se deja pisotear; no quiere ser parte de estúpidos mal entendidos y confusiones.

 _(Si fuera así, sería mejor ser simplemente un guijarro)_

—A veces deseo que nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, hermana. Pero era inevitable, somos una estúpida familia.

Sonríe y camina hacia la nada, sin una dirección fija, sin un destino.

Ayato antes quería que Touka oyera todos sus pensamientos, era su hermana, su mejor amiga, su confidente al fin y al cabo. Pero ahora, solo miente y dice que tiene secretos que nadie más puede conocer.

—No puedo decirle a nadie.

Miente con completa sinceridad, la mirada incluso parece vacía.

Si el contara todos sus secretos, se darían cuenta que su mente es mucho más débil de lo que aparentemente creen todos.

Al tener un dolor eterno y cicatrices abiertas que están pudriéndose con gusanos que se satisfacen del deseo, Ayato a veces se da a la tarea de pensar en su hermana. Se pregunta que hará y si es feliz.

 _(Aún se preocupa por ella)_

A veces siente que todos se desvanecen detrás de él, y con ello se desvanece más y más su amor propio. Se funde en un mar de dolor y satisfacción, donde el único que puede destruirlos a todos es él, el único que puede romper y volver a pegar a su hermana en pedazos es él. El único que puede amarla es él.

Nadie debería tocarla.

Solo él.

Nadie más…

 _(Solo el debería de comérsela…)_

Ni siquiera un desborde de milagros podrán salvarlos, Ayato quiere matarlos —comerlos— a todos, quiere saborearlos y despedazarlos.

— _Ayato._

La voz de su hermana resuena en su mente, porque solo cuando ella le llama por su nombre… se siente cálido.

Le hace sentir que pierde su lugar y deambula sin rumbo fijo; quizás debe de encontrar a alguien para sustituir a Touka.

Es la mejor opción.

La menos dolorosa.

Sólo debe encontrar a alguien más para destruir.

 _(Amar)_

Ahora, con una extinguida y fingida ignorancia, Ayato está seguro de que reirá y sonreirá mientras la destruye.

 _(Déjame comerte… hermana)_

No importa cuánto rece, no importa cuánto jure, siempre tiene sueños miserables.

 _(Eres un miserable, Ayato)_

Las distorsiones en su mente se lo tragan de poco en poco, es incontables veces más débil de lo que aparentemente se ve.

Solo quiere volver a esas noches en las que dormían en la misma cama, a esperar a que papá regresara de buscar alimento. Esas noches que nunca podrán ser superadas por nada.

Quiere volver a sentir la mano de Touka tomando la suya en las noches, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y papá regresaría.

 _(Pero nunca vuelve)_

Quizás el dolor eterno y las cicatrices eternas siempre serán parte de Ayato.

 _(Cicatrices que tienen el nombre de Touka tatuado en él)_

Ayato sonríe de lado, camina a la deriva y observa a los estúpidos humanos que están a su alrededor.

—Quizás fue para mejor.

Se miente a sí mismo.

 _Quiere ver de nuevo a Touka…_


End file.
